The Next Generation Network (NGN) is more and more growing and introduces a series of totally new services. In the field of voice service, the combination of the NGN and the Internet brings users different service experiences.
The Click to Dial (CTD) service is a new service appeared in the development of network communication technology. In the CTD service, the user clicks the button or label on the webpage or software terminal in front of a PC to communicate with the contractor represented by the button or label. The CTD service is generally used in scenarios of consultation and customer service in the commercial websites.
In the prior art, however, the CTD service is limited to the communication between two parties, if there is need to contact and add a third party into the call, only one of the original two parties rather than both parties can be maintained at the same time. Alternatively, both original parties hang up, and one of them invites the other parties into the conference to achieve more than two party conference with the method for creating the multimedia conference in the prior art. This method, however, not only adds the complexity of user operation, but also reduces the attractive of the CTD service.